


the suffering of fools that cant find way home

by poketa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU Laura is thirsty and Carmilla a lovable asshole, Angst is overrated anyway, F/F, hit me with a chair if I make any of them suffer- or any of you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: A lot of things are intriguing to Laura; Rocket science, what happens around the university and sometimes Politics.But, oh boy, is her roommate one of the biggest puzzles she has encountered in her life





	1. Once in a lifetime

“Uh, Laura, isn’t that your shirt?”

The blonde looks up from her copy of Introduction to Literature to her TA and then at the direction that Danny is looking at.  
Beside the entry of the library, Carmilla is all dark hair, infuriatingly good looks and confidence, walking besides some unknown blonde girl, who seems smitten by every word falling out of her mouth or just her mere presence.

And yeah, she is wearing her red shirt paired with those stupid leather pants.

Laura splutters for a second before reminding herself that they are in the library and that her voice should be toned down.

“She just does that to annoy me” she yell-whispers to Danny, who seems intrigued by this claim, so she continues “Have I tried to stop her from doing it? Yes. But she keeps doing it anyway? Also yes” she closes her copy of the book with a sigh, feeling all too tired already of reading over and over the first two chapters for her upcoming test.

At her side Danny seems in pain before saying “Okay I’m going to be real nice and give her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she just wants something nice to wear” she also seems done with reading and closes her copy of the book. Less pained this time she adds “Perhaps something decent” 

“Her part of the room is full of her clothes, so I’m sure that isn’t for necessity” the blonde replies annoyed “I have seen nice clothes on some of the piles around the room and with nice clothes I mean something that even I would wear”

After ending her sentence Laura looks again at Carmilla, who is looking at their way now and instead of looking ashamed of being caught like any normal person would, just looks entertained by it, completely ignoring her company’s words or intentions of going further into the library.

“There she comes” Laura mutters watching as her roommate exchanges a few words with her “study buddy” before leaving her alone to walk towards their table.

Danny also notices the exchange and the intentions of the dark haired roommate and starts to pack instantly “Sorry but I have to go” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to deal with her” Laura nods with a smile, assuring her friend “In your shoes I would do the same thing”

“In my shoes you would trip and fall because they are way too huge for your tiny feet” Danny chuckles making Laura scrunch her nose and laugh “but no I’m not avoiding Elvira I just have a track meeting”

Laura smiles “Well then enjoy your afternoon running, Lawrence”

“Will do, bye Hollis” Danny says before standing up and making her way towards the exit. Luckily for her, avoiding the sarcastic and annoying salute that Carmilla had prepared for her.

“Hey, cupcake” Carmilla says once she is near the table, her hip resting in the edge of the table and one of her hands moving her bangs “Do my eyes deceive me or did I just scared Xena off? Because if so, I’m really proud of myself and you definitely should give me some kind of reward” her tone is flirtatious and she wears that annoying smirk that might make other girls swoon but Laura is anything but swooned when she replies.

“Nope, she just had a meeting” she knows that she should address the matter at hand, that being the stolen shirt but right now in this moment she is too tired to fight. “What you want anyway? You said once in the room that you would never come near me at public because that would mean that in some way you are interested in building something akin to a friendship and that’s way off the table with someone like me” Laura bites trying to not feel too affected by the argument but her tone easily gives away how much the topic affects her.

Raising a sculptured brow, Carmilla looks at her with and odd look before saying “I just wanted to come and say hello” but the look on her face goes way to quickly for Laura to analyze “If I knew that you would look way much into it I wouldn’t have come” 

The blonde’s mouth opens and closes without much thought on her mind to go by than the fact that Carmilla always seems to be breaking her own rules. 

“Okay” Laura says after an uncomfortable minute of silence between the two of them. She looks directly into her roommates eyes before saying “Then I won’t look into it too much and j-just let it be I guess” she lies through her teeth with a megawatt smile, knowing that behind the scene there is always the struggle of trying to figure out what Carmilla really wants from her. 

She can see in Carmilla’s eyes how little her lie convinced the girl and guesses by the smug smile on her face; she will be teased about it.

“It’s cute the way you try” she says before sauntering off, leaving Laura with her mouth open and wondering what exactly did she mean by that.

 

 

It’s quite late when Carmilla comes back to the room.  
Laura has been reading the chapters again and again of her intro to lit book not giving up on her study yet since she came back from her last class and she is barely covered thanks to the weird hot weather that Silas has been having since the start of autumn, just a t-shirt and shorts and the second that the door opens, she somehow knows that Carmilla will say something about it.

“Well if isn’t hot in here…” it’s the first thing that she says after leaving her bag on her bed and checking Laura out.

Totally called it, Laura thinks unsurprised. Sometimes she can guess what Carmilla will say and it took less than a month for her to get used to it.  
Even if the way her roommate acts it’s unpredictable sometimes and it surprises her, some lines that she uses for flirting and teasing can be totally guessed.

“Must be my presence” deadpans Laura without looking up from her book. The surprised look that Carmilla gives her goes unnoticed by the blonde who keeps reading in her bed without giving much of a thought to the person on the other side of the room who can’t stop looking at her. “Do I have something in my face?” suddenly asks Laura, more aware of the staring and for the first time looking up from her book to Carmilla, who has that weird look again, the one she had early.

“Well?” Laura asks looking expectantly to the girl on the other side of the room who is contemplating her like she has seen something new in her, something to pay attention to.

“Can a girl just appreciate a pretty face without being questioned?” Carmilla replies immediately smirking, making Laura frown.

“Yeah don’t think I’m going to believe that typical out of a rom-com line” she says closing her book and sitting with her back to the wall, by all means forgetting (again) about her test and investing herself on Carmilla’s answer. She asks again with resolve “Why are you looking at me with so much attention that its leaning quickly towards creepy and vampire-y?”

With a sigh Carmilla says after a beat, looking at her with expression that she can’t quite place “Sometimes you just surprise me I guess”

Laura tilts her head at the answer and asks surprised “I surprise you?” 

Nodding a little, Carmilla breaks away from her gaze to look out of the window. 

The blonde nods to herself and asks “In what way I surprise if this girl can ask?” she blames entirely her curious mind for asking the second the question goes out of her mouth.

Even in her lost out of the window state, Carmilla replies.

“You just say things that completely aren’t what I expect you to reply when I’m teasing you” she chuckles “It’s kind of shocking and pleasing” her gaze is still on the stars out there but Laura guesses that her mind is pretty much on the conversation at hand.

“Shocking and pleasing in what way?” Sensing how this could be the only time to know a little more about how Carmilla sees her, she presses. 

Carmilla looks from the window to Laura, and her gaze seems more intimate that Laura could tolerate instantly making her blush at the intensity of it.

Her voice sounds like she is teasing but from her gaze, Laura knows how sincere this is.  
“Shocking for the way that you, a young naive and provincial girl, can quickly make a remark without flinching” her voice is silk and caresses every passing second she talks away making the other occupant of the room wonder what kind of deity found fair to give such a weapon to a girl“-and pleasing because it’s always nice to be surprised by a pretty girl” 

After she ends, her gaze quickly moves from Laura to the window outside again.

“So what are you saying it’s that you like how I reply to your flirting and teasing?” always naive Laura asks. “Because somehow you expected a person like me, a “naive and provincial girl”” she quotes doing the signs with her hands “to be affected by your advances but you are glad that I totally ignore them to just give you attitude and good remarks, that’s it?”

Carmilla sighs making a good show of rolling her eyes “I said it better than that but yeah”

Huffing, Laura comments “I just don’t understand it”

“What you don’t understand, cupcake?” asks with a bored tone the dark haired girl.

“Why you do it!” The blonde exclaims throwing her hands up “You make a point of calling us barely acquaintances by defect but yet when we are alone you are always flirting and throwing compliments and-irritating me in some way or another!” her voice raises as she stands up from her bed to stand up in the middle of the room and stare down at Carmilla, who is now looking at her and looking much interested than before “Just today you were wearing my shirt and walking in the library, knowing that I was there!” 

“Totally didn’t know that you were there” Carmilla fights back, not defending the stealing of clothes but instantly standing up as well.

Laura counters. “Danny and I have run into you before at the library but you barely glance at us before walking out” after two steps she ends up just in front of Carmilla, breathing the same air as her and loving every second of the attention that she is given by the other girl “So, why were you so interested in coming to the table and showing oh-so-not-smoothly how you were trying to piss me off just by wearing the clothes that I pretty much tell you every day to not wear!”

“Maybe I just enjoy pissing you off” Carmilla says making Laura blush out of pure rage against this rude person “You know I do. Getting you worked up over something as easy to achieve as me wearing your clothes has never been this fun, buttercup” her gaze settles a little lower in her face and Laura knows that her lips never loved the attention like now.

“W-Well” Laura stammers since the first time that the argument started, knowing surely that is the pure effect of Carmilla looking at her lips and feeling like she could just give into it in any moment.

And now of all times, Laura thinks about how since the first moment that she saw Carmilla she found interesting the girl but early on their “acquaintance” her personality deleted any other kind of interest that she could have for her insufferable piece of work roommate. Like that, Laura then denied any thought that in between them could happen something the minute that her roommate started pissing her off on purpose.  
But now she can feel it.  
Sexual tension, she could identify it from the first moment when Carmilla entered the room two months ago and stared at her with the same intensity that she was wearing now.  
She could feel herself getting worked up as Carmilla panted a little and stared at her with that infuriating smirk.

“I-I” Laura tries again, making the dark haired girl chuckle.

And the blonde all but forgets at the moment any reason for her to not kiss her roommate. 

So she kisses her.

Clumsily their lip crash and their noses too, making both flinch before registering the action all-together.

“Well” Carmilla says lowly leaning again oh-so-slowly “That was a lame excuse for a kiss” she whispers barely a hair apart from Laura’s lips. “Let me show you how it’s done”

And they really kiss this time.

Slowly moving their lips across the others, they move in sync to something that only the both of them could understand. It was yet so new but oh full of passion that when it ended both of them breathed like it was the first breath after being underwater. 

Before Carmilla could tease Laura and say anything, the blonde leans again into another kiss, fully shutting her up and instead making the other girl fist her shirt bringing her closer and Laura instantly brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to convey every frustration into the kiss, every feeling that she could muster into it, sighing when she feels the tongue grazing her lip and instantly granting access while making her own invited to the dance that their mouths were doing.

The moment couldn’t be more perfect, the sweet silence of everything around them was broken by the sighs and little moans that both of them mustered in the middle of the make out.  
None of the two girls seemed interested on ending the moment any soon.

Carmilla being bolder than her counterpart, moves till she is sitting in her bed with Laura still standing.  
She ends the kiss when the blonde didn’t seem to follow her lead and grins sexily when her mouth was instantly chased by one hungry little mouth.

“Why?” whines Laura, now more aware of her position standing and looking down at Carmilla, she blushes as her roommate wiggles her eyebrows at her and brings her down on her lap, making Laura straddle her, landing with her hands on her roommate shoulders.

“Because this is way better” is the only thing that the girl offers before attaching their mouths together again, holding Laura by her hips and groaning when the blonde collides their hips together creating delicious friction.

The study was totally forgotten that night.

Just like their clothes.


	2. Carmilla is a Friend of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long on dropping this one. There is not other excuse than me being lazy and indecisive about it.  
> Enjoy, I guess? kudos and comments, always welcome!

The next day Laura wakes up to her alarm going off on her bedside.  
And after quickly inspecting her surroundings, she lets out a breath.  
Carmilla is nowhere in sight and for the absolute silence coming from the bathroom; she isn’t in there either.

To say that it is great to be without her roommate in the room would be poor, Laura is ecstatic to be left alone right now because after the uh- activities- that they did the night before, she needed the room all to herself to think about it.  
More like freak about it, if she is being honest with herself.

One moment they were totally arguing about-about she isn’t sure anymore, because her mind was kind of erased from all the orgasms that Carmilla gave her last night and she blushes instantly at the thought of it.

All of it really.  
That girl certainly knows how to please, she thinks with a blush that could put a tomato to shame.

Just the memory of it works Laura up a little and she instantly berates herself because she totally should have her mind in place to rationalize this new development and not in refreshing the tastiest moments of last night.

 

Quickly standing up from Carmilla’s bed and noticing her state of complete nudity she moves to her bed to grab her towel and instantly move to the bathroom, locking herself in it.

Luckily for her, Thursday is the only day that she doesn’t have any classes in the morning so her mind can be left alone to wander all around the only thing that seemed important now.

She and Carmilla had sex last night. Total mind blowing sex.  
But it’s Carmilla and this thing is totally wrong in so many ways.

She starts the water on the shower and instantly brings herself under the rain.

They definitely and totally don’t have feelings for each other, Laura thinks for starters, what happened last night was a spur of the moment caused by the intensity of both of their personalities combined with the argument-that she doesn’t even remember, something about clothes perhaps? - And the mutual physical attraction to the other that they both seemed to have but nothing more than that.

Laura takes the shampoo bottle in her hands and realizes, that maybe more than a problem this could be a solution.

Carmilla loves to rile her up and Laura hates how frustrating the girl is and in some way when they were kissing (and more than kissing) everything just kind of…flew out of the window.

Instead of being bothered by her presence, Laura likes how Carmilla would make her presence known by kissing her with every ounce of passion that she seemed to have in her body and touching her body like she couldn’t get enough of it.  
And in the other hand, Carmilla seemed to like a lot how riled up she could get Laura when she was denying her something, that being a kiss or an orgasm.

Maybe just maybe they found something better than being at each other's throats every second they were alone in a room.

But as she rinsed her hair and thought about it, Laura instantly had doubts, would it be wise to sle- to involucre with someone who annoyed her every time she could when they weren’t invested in each other mouths? Perhaps not, maybe it could be a huge mistake to start again something like last night just to end up hurting each other in some way or another, something that Laura was sure would happen if her large knowledge on fan fiction would help in any way.

But what would be the worst thing that could come out of this? She asked herself when she finished rinsing the conditioner; she was sure that her feelings for Carmilla would never stray from physical attraction and tolerance and for what it seemed the other part of this equation would think the same thing. Why not giving it a shot anyway?

Laura nods to herself as she decides on approaching Carmilla about it the next time they see each other.  
Once she gets out the shower her eyes find the mirror above the sink and her eyes open almost comically at what it was showing.  
The purple marks left by one hungry mouth on her neck.  
Laura groans, with this weather she wouldn’t hide them from the very intrusive eyes of her friends and the teasing and questions weren’t certainly something that she did want now or ever.

Quickly averting her eyes from the reflection of her neck and the memories that were coming, she takes her towel and wraps herself in the fluffy material.  
While brushing her teeth she tries to not think more about the situation because it’s giving her a headache already but when she is finally done, she can’t help but look once again at the reflection of the marks before exiting the bathroom.

“Hey” Carmilla says the second Laura steps again in the room, startling her. Her voice sounds fairly normal and for the look of it, she entered the room just a second ago and seems to be ready to get out soon.

“Hey” replies Laura, who looks quickly at her bedside clock to realize that it’s only 10:23 am and Carmilla’s class probably was cancelled again like the past week. She asks anyway trying to step out of the awkwardness of the moment "So, no classes today?"

“Yeah” Carmilla’s voice sounds just a notch huskier than usual when she replies and Laura blushes when she catches the girl looking at her legs with a goddamn smirk. 

“Well that’s-that’s certainly unfortunate” the blonde stammers moving her gaze to her bed, she continues talking trying to keep herself calm “What class was it? Anthropology or-or that one about society and character-and stuff?”

Her roommate stares in silence for a second before letting out a dry chuckle.  
“It’s my sociology class” the blonde nods in dumb assessment “Not really one of my favourite classes if I’m being honest”

“Why is that? Why isn’t sociology one of your favourite classes? It sounds like an interesting class to have, for sure! Learning about humans and how they react to stuff must be interesting” Laura rants, taking the safe topic like a safe boat and boarding it as such “Which one is your favourite class then?”

But of course she isn’t lucky enough to save herself from it.

“Are you really trying to make me spill about my interests or just trying to divert me from how naked you are right now?” Carmilla lets out in one go, making the blonde choke on honest to god air. “Because even if I talked the whole rest of the day about my entire career-” she moved an step closer, making Laura take one back “-it would never slip out of my mind this-” she pointed to her towel clad body “-not after last night, at least”

Laura’s mind was screaming to her to take her neatly folded clothes on the end of her bed and to step the fuck up towards the bathroom, not even entertaining the idea of falling again into it.

(“It” being Carmilla’s lips, hands, body…all her dangerously and ridiculously hot self. Of course)

So instead of making the good decision of letting her roommate worship her body again, she steps back quickly, takes her clothes from the end of the bed and goes straight back to the bathroom to change. 

This time she takes the easier route

(Even if it feels like the harder one when Carmilla is just there looking irresistible in all her flannel self with dark jeans)

The escape is not as graceful as she could have hoped for but the stumble doesn’t deter her as she closes the door.  
Once the door is closed, she puts her ear in the surface of it.  
The closing of the other door doesn’t surprise her; she knew that Carmilla wasn’t going to stick but a really small part of her hoped for the other girl to be outside when she came out.  
Hoping is free but people lives also are, they say.

 

 

“Is that a hickey?” is the first thing that Laura hears when she meets her friends Friday morning in the café on campus. Lafontaine grins like they know something while speaking again “What aren’t you telling us, Frosh? You got laid in the two days we didn’t see each other?”

Laura blushes and just shrugs before looking at Perry who seems as flustered as her.

“That’s-certainly a big hickey” nods Perry making her curls bounce with the movement, she looks apprehensive when she asks “do you want to tell us something, sweetie?”

“Pfff no” she says taking her sweet time sitting and smothering nonexistent wrinkles on her jeans, she shrugs not looking at them both “There is nothing I want to tell you guys about that hickey” Laura then moves her eyes from her jeans to both of them, once she got their attention she says “for now, at least”

She assures herself again that is the best to hide what happened between her and Carmilla from her friends. They would instantly call Laura out and insist that her roommate has feelings for her; something that she is certain is incorrect. And also try again to make her admit her crush on the dark haired girl, a crush that is pretty much nonexistent, of course, thank you very much.

Besides, some things are best hidden.

(And in the case that this “thing” with Carmilla keeps on happening then she will have to really think in a way to explain their situation to Laura’s friends, who would inevitable find out soon if they keep entering their room without knocking)

“Okay” nodding her head frantically, Perry accepts seeming not bothered by the hidden information “In other matters, how-“

“But Frosh!” whines Lafontaine raising their hands, making the other redhead in the table reprimand them instantly for prying. They recoil in their seat munching on the string of their hoodie instantly after that.

“Like I was saying, before someone interrupted me” Perry says once that she is sure that her best friend won’t interrupt her again. “How are you honey? How is the study going? We haven’t seen each other in a long time!”

Laura laughs happily at her friends antics before pointing out “Perr, we saw each other two days ago for movie night in the dorm” she chuckles “I’m fairly fine, the studies too, how are you?”

“Fantastic!” her voice is way too cheery for this hour even for her and Laura wonders if there is something that she wants to tell them “In fact-“

They are interrupted by the waitress before Perry can elaborate more and they all ask for their usual breakfasts before starting to talk again.

“I met someone”

Laura wipes her head from the retreating form of the waitress quickly to Perry who looks nervous but excited as well.

“Someone as someone interesting enough to mention or…?” she moves her eyebrows and hands trying to say it without actually saying it but Perry seems so lost that she sighs and says “A woman?”

“Oh yeah, a woman!” nods frantically Perry moving her hands to organize the shakers on the table, her eyes at the task at hand “She gave a talk about European Economy the other day in the auditorium and I just- I don’t know, it might sound silly to you”

Denying with a frantic move of her head, Laura argues “It won’t! Please tell me, I am not Laf!” she says putting her tongue out at them, who do the same thing back "I will not mock you for it!"

Making a show of thinking about it, Perry starts talking about it instantly.  
The details of it makes Laura smile.

Just as Laura is ready to tell her friends a story about her lit class that includes Danny, half pie and some staples, the waitress comes with all their food. The food makes Lafontaine quickly snap out of their sullen state.

“Hey what’s the last report on the roommate from hell?” asks a happy Lafontaine munching on some bacon.

Laura with her eyes as huge as saucers and almost dropping her fork, shrugs with the lie on her tongue quickly spilling “Old same, you know, some stealing of clothes, some stealing of food, nothing out of the usual” she swallows her bite of blueberry pancakes and nods to herself when her friends seem convinced by her reply.

“And what about Danny?” asks Perry after taking a sip of coffee.

“What about her?” Laura asks back, taking a quick sip of apple juice before going again for the fine blueberry pancakes. These were the best.

Lafontaine seems not interested on the topic as they munch happily on their food while Perry asks with a spark on her eyes “How is everything going for you two?”

Laura finally catches what her friend is talking about and colours a little “Oh, that! G-Good! We finally got past the bad blood over what happened and we are in good terms right now” she nods for good measurement and eats another forkful of pancakes, still intent on talking she swallows quickly “We even studied together Wednesday afternoon”

“Are you sure, Frosh? That she is over it? I mean” Lafontaine suddenly talks making both Laura and Perry look at them. They swallow to keep on talking to both of them “She doesn’t seem like a person who forgives and forgets that easily” they shrug as if to say "who I am to know"

“I know that she isn’t going to forgive me that easily, less forget about it but at least she is trying” Laura comments looking down at her breakfast with a frown “but at least I did the correct thing and that’s what matters to me” she moves her gaze up and catches both of her friends nodding, clearly supporting her and her decision.

Lafontaine seems happier with her words than Perry, not that she doesn’t look happy but them practically vibrate with excitement and Laura notes that Lafontaine never seemed to like Danny for her anyway.  
She wonders what they would think about her and Carmilla.  
Not that she is thinking about them as a couple or anything but she is sure that the redhead would be the first one to support it.  
Even with the blatant dislike that Carmilla shows for the redheads, Lafontaine has seem always fond of her broody roommate and it warms Laura’s heart to just think about it.

“Earth to Hollis, Houston we have a problem” she hears when she tunes again her friends and Laura is fairly sure that she is being mocked “gays in space, thoughts?”

Laura moves her head to clear the fog.

“Must be thinking about secret lover girl” murmurs Lafontaine making her blush and making Perry instantly smack their hand in disapproval.

After that, breakfast goes pretty much smoothly and Carmilla just invades Laura’s thoughts for a few seconds when she sees the waitress again and realizes that the girl is wearing a t-shirt of The Clash underneath her apron, a band that her roommate seems to love.

The three of them eventually depart promising to hang out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo...Laura is having Carmilla on her mind a lot...in the next chapter things for sure get messy :) Stay tuned!


	3. This Is Not What You Think (Its Exactly What You Think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been like...two months? okay like four! i´m sorry! but also not! because i have been working and being an adult and all that stuff and recently i just got time to start writing again so here is it!  
> (Do not hate it so much, I am trying my best. all faults mine mine mine)
> 
> PS: we have what you all wanted but maybe not like you all wanted. hate me if you want.   
> leave your hate on the comments, that aliments my motivation to fling myself to space.

After breakfast with her friends, Laura's day not improved that much.

Laura's Fridays were the Mondays of other people, so when her last class of the day ended she sighed contentedly and threw all her books in her bag before making her way out of the building.

She is already planning to go back to her room to take a good and deserved nap when her ears catch someone calling out her name.

“Hey!” exclaims again that someone and even in her state Laura identifies the voice as Danny’s  
“Wait for me, Hollis!”

She is almost falling asleep right there on the spot but in the sake of trying, Laura turns in the direction of the voice and waits for the redhead, who half-jogs the distance between them to catch up.

“Hi Danny” immediately says Laura when the girl is at her side. She stifles a yawn on her hand before asking “How was class?”

“Horrible” the tall redhead replies with a grimace “Honestly never thought I would say this but I miss freshman year”

Laura snorts and asks “Missing the constant anxiety, feeling of inadequacy and the opportunity to nap?”

Both of them start walking in a relaxed pace.

“Just the naps really” Danny replies chuckling “I would kill a Zeta for one decent nap” she looks down at Laura and instantly frowns when her eyes catch something.

The blonde, however, does not notice the change of mood.

“Same here about the nap” Laura says making a point of stifling another yawn with her hand “Maybe not a Zeta even if they annoy me to unholy levels but one member from the Glee Club because they surely know how to wake up at least half of the campus with their stupid 5 am warm-ups” 

Danny comments something that doesn’t reach her ears so Laura looks at her side to see her friend much less humoured than a minute ago.

And Laura internally groans remembering the mark on her neck. This isn’t helping their friendship at all.  
She hopes that Danny will let this go and just overlook the tremendous elephant in the room that is the huge hickey that her jerk of a roommate left in her neck.

“I-Isn’t the weather nice today?” Laura comments trying to move the focus elsewhere “The sun is just so warm and t-the breeze! The breeze is just lovely in this side of the campus-it's a delight to walk around here, don't you think so?” her voice squeaks out the last part and she cringes at her poor attempt.

Danny stops suddenly making the blonde also stop with a grimace in her face.

Apparently she hoped in vain.

“I can’t do this” the redhead lets out dryly looking at Laura with so much pain in her eyes that the blonde feels guilty for a second before remembering that friends don't deserve each other explanations about this kind of stuff. “I thought I could but-” she chuckles bitterly and Laura flinches at the sound “-seeing that thing in your neck makes me want to punch something so hard”

“But you said that you were okay with us being just friends!” Laura argues back crossing her arms and forgetting for a second her sleepy state. “You assured me that you would try being a friend in spite of what happened, Danny!”

“Well evidently I am not okay with this!” Danny shots back throwing her hands in the air “For God's sake, Laura! I didn't think that you were going to sleep with someone so quickly after our thing ended!”

Laura opens her mouth shocked.

Some people turn around to stare at them after the words are out but neither of them notice or care enough to pay attention to them.

“It-it’s none of your business!” the freshman lets out quickly exasperated in reply “it doesn’t matter if I am or not sleeping with someone at the moment, if you want to be my friend, this-” Laura points to her neck with a light blush in her cheeks “This shouldn’t change it!”

“But it does!” the redhead argues “It matters to me!”

Laura takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to cool down and think for a second.

In the silence that takes place, Laura quickly notices two things.  
First, Danny is being a jerk.  
And second, after she opens her eyes, in her peripheral vision she can see Carmilla making her way towards them and this is quickly starting to become her least favorite nightmare.

“Cupcake” the dark haired girl says the second she steps near them both, her voice dangerously caressing the concept of sin, her smirk fully in place.

Laura gulps nervously as the girl moves closer to her.

“Always a pleasure seeing you” her roommate then says.

Danny scoffs at the words and Laura blushes ignoring the bitter redhead at her side for a second. 

Carmilla smiles in delight at the response of the smaller girl.

“Clifford” then says the black haired girl with the emotion of a wet paper, not even bothering in casting a glance at the taller girl. 

“Morticia” Danny grits out.

“Hi Carm” Laura replies a little late with a dazed voice.  
She even surprises herself with that one.  
She doesn’t know where that came from.

Carmilla smirks at her knowingly.

An uncomfortable moment of silence passes before hell breaks.

“What the-?” Danny starts saying, looking from Laura to Carmilla with her face in a blank expression. She moves her head in denial before she asks “Please say that you are definitely not sleeping with her”

Shocking on air, Laura feels her mind stop working. 

Avoiding the stare of one shocked redhead to look at her roommate who seems more entertained than ever before, if the grin is anything to go by, she stays in silence.

“Wow” the voice of the redhead makes Laura flinch because this could have been avoided or at least, treated more carefully but here is she, witnessing a staring down that could light the entire university on fire out of pure hate in between her almost ex-girlfriend and her present...roommate? one night stand? Fling?-okay thats a matter to another day, Laura says to herself.

This is so so messy, Laura thinks as she tries to come up with something to say.  
She works her jaw up and down but it's useless, nothing comes out.

This is so messed up.

“I was right then” Danny forces out dragging her gaze away from Carmilla and looking at Laura now, her eyes hard “All this time, all she was trying to do is get into your pants and you fell right into it, Laura”

“It-it wasn’t like that!” Laura defends finding her voice again “She didn't-we didn't-What happened wasn't like you are imagining!” her arms move and flail as she speaks “She didn't seduce me or forced me or anything! We are-we were! two consenting adults, Danny!”

Laura feels more than hears the ghost of a chuckle out of Carmilla's mouth.

“How it was then?” the redhead asks back bitterly “Did you two fell in love in the past two days or something?” her tone is dripping in sarcasm and Laura could feel tears forming in her own eyes “Because if I remember just fine, Laura, you hated her mere presence just two days ago or was that just a show to fool me?”

The blonde is going to reply to the harsh words when suddenly the other involved party in this chimes in. 

“For fucks sake, shut the fuck up, Xena” Carmilla bites, entering the conversation for the first time “I've been here just a few minutes witnessing your pathetic show and i'm already getting a headache from all the bullshit coming out of your ginger mouth, like can you stop being a whiny pissbaby for once? Or you can't understand in that tiny brain of yours that she doesn't like you and you should get over it already?”

After Carmilla's outburst there is a silence that settles.

“Excuse me?” the redhead replies shocked, her face not hiding any sign of her wanting to strangle the dark haired girl.

Carmilla scoffs, not at all threatened by the taller girl “You are really slow, Longstocking” she steps closer to Laura and fails to notice the bunched up face the girl has as she settles her arm around her shoulder, Carmilla continues unfazed “Want me to spell it out for you with apples or some shit?”

Danny looks murderous for a second but something seems to snap in her mind as she takes a deep breath and looks to the ground.

“You are not worth it” she says to Carmilla. She turns to Laura “Goodbye, Laura” and she takes off in what the blonde is sure the direction of the gym. 

“Well done, Hollis” She says to herself watching the retreating form of her TA, ex-almost lover and, for what it seems, ex-friend.

“Drama queen” Carmilla scoffs, dropping her arm from Laura's shoulder. “I still can't point out what you saw in all her atrocious-six-feet-ginger self”

And like that, Carmilla leaves. She just walks in the direction of who-knows, leaving Laura all to herself.

She sighs.

“I deserve a nap after this, like right now” the blonde whispers angrily to herself, stomping back to her room. The exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her, mixed with the intensity of the encounter, making her feel like a walking dead.

And what about Fridays?

Yeah, Fridays still suck.

 

 

 

“Guessed you would be asleep by now” 

Laura, now more rested after her four hour nap, turns around in her desk chair to look at her roommate, who is entering the room.

At 2 a.m 

That isn't surprising.

But then Laura glares instantly at the dark haired girl, remembering the talk she swore to herself both would have, because she is still angry about what happened in the quad.

“Aw, don't make that bunched up face” Carmilla mockes, moving to her bed. She starts ruffling through the mountain of clothes but keeps on talking “You know I can't resist that face” but after a moment, she decides to just dump all the clothes in a pile in the ground before laying in the bed.

The blonde's eye twitches at both the action and the comment.

“Seriously, I mean it's kind of hot-” Carmilla offers but ends up interrupted by the blonde girl before she even could end that sentence.

“Shut up!” Laura yells standing up and interrupting her “Shut up! Shut up!”

A silence settles in the room but the dark haired girl doesn't look fazed by her outburst, if not she seems a little more amused than before.

“That was pretty fucking rude, you don't interrupt people when they are talking you know, buttercup?” her voice sounds bored and Laura just wants to smack her in the face with a pan or something, when she continues “Didn't your parents teach you manners or some shit?”

Fuming.

Laura was fuming by now.

The nerve of this girl is something else.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” Laura asks in a shocked voice “Like for real, are you listening to all the crap coming out of your mouth?” 

“Are we being honest?” Carmilla asks 

“Yeah!” Laura nods frantically.

“Then no, I don't” she says unbothered.

“Ugh!” 

“The angry and bothered look suits you just fine thought” says Carmilla with a wink.

The blonde snaps.

The final straw.

Laura marches to the bed where the girl is laying and straddles the dark haired girl, taking a hold of her wrists and keeping them in place over her head.

“I cannot believe you right now!” she finally shouts, pointing to Carmilla with a finger from the hand that isn't holding the other girls wrists “You are absolutely rude and I can't believe you right now! That was completely uncalled for! You didn't have to say all those things to her!”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Laura, who doesn't seem aware of the position they are in now or doesn't really mind it.

The dark haired girl decides to play a little with her and asks playfully “I know what I am but please refresh my memory, say what to who?”

“To Danny!” Laura shouts “You didn't have to step in when it wasn't even your place to do it!”

“Wait-you are mad at me?” Carmilla finally registers what is happening, looking more surprised she sits and Laura instantly let her hands free, not moving from her lap.

“Of course I am mad at you!” Laura says pointing the finger again in her face “It wasn't your place to intrude in! I didn't ask for you to defend me! Even if others don't believe it, I'm capable of standing up for myself!”

“Woah-slow down” Carmilla says trying to calm the blonde in her lap “She was talking about this” she points to the hickey in Laura's neck “And this” she motions in between them both and the blonde blushes “so yeah, it fucking concerns me” Laura blinks at her, so she continues “Since I made that” she winks and then looks a little more shy when she continues “You looked like you were choking up on your own saliva anyway, didn't look like a good preparing of an argument over there”

Laura just blinks at her, letting her continue.

“So I just defended myself back while also defending you, if you are bothered by me speaking for you then” Carmilla offers with a quirk of her lips ”It won't happen again” 

Stunned by the response, Laura just stares at the girl.

She wasn't expecting an apology out of this, after knowing Carmilla for almost two months, she did know how their dynamic was. Carmilla would do something, Laura would yell at her, Carmilla would do it again to piss her off and that was all. 

A constant cycle.

An apology wasn't expected.

This was certainly different.

Almost a change in the game.

“Now, that we got that resolved” Carmilla says with a hint of something more. She looks at Laura pointedly and then at her lap and Laura gasps suddenly aware of the position they are in. How she got there?. The dark haired girl smiles sexily at her “Are there any other matters for us to revisit?” 

Laura gulps.

If she is being honest with herself (and she tries always to be honest with herself, because come on! You are your best friend and you shouldn't lie to your best friend!)   
She can't find again the memo she left last time she was in this position.  
Something about-? 

Honestly who cares? 

Twice isn't a one night stand and everything is better than a one night stand with your hot roommate who is looking at you like she wants to devour you.

“Maybe I do remember” Laura whispers with a rubor settling in her cheeks. She entrelaces her arms around Camila's shoulders “something”

Her counterpart grins at her, quickly getting a hold of her hips.   
"Mhmh well” her voice is low and Laura feels warm all around. “Care to refresh my memory?”

Feeling bolder than before, Laura closes the space in between their lips and kisses her passionately, her hands taking residence in Carmilla's hair.

Their mouths move like they were made for a dance together, their hands seem magnetic to the other's body.

Laura isn't sure who gets rid of who's shirt first but she is sure that she is the one who whispers “me first” when she lays Carmilla in the bed and proceeds to map her body with her hands and her mouth.

She feels really proud of the way that Carmilla responds to her; all the moans, the groans, the gasps and of course, the swears.

“Fuck” the dark haired girl curses after a particularly low moan.

The blonde absolutely adores the fact that she can reduce Carmilla to a panting mess with just a touch of her fingers.

And after all, having her insufferable roommate moaning under her is definitely the best thing she has done on a Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so???? love, hate, maybe wanna fight me in a parking lot??? kudos and comments are the best way to help me about that!  
> til next time kiddos!


	4. When there is nowhere else to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: feelings, bandages and confusing roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I uploaded a chapter to this I had a lot of free time, now there is college again and social life and- yeah, not even sorry for waiting this long.   
> I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does?   
> However, if it does please let me know and hey! remember there is no beta and English is definitely not my first language, so be kind, at least.

There is an arm thrown across her stomach and a leg intertwined with her own and Laura gasps softly when she realizes that Carmilla is still in the bed with her.

All of last night, it's still fresh on her mind for her to remember, first thing when she wakes up. Its both shocking and familiar to blush at the images that her mind conjures.

Laura thinks briefly about the last time she was in this position, she was alone and confused. At least now, she's just confused but cuddled by the surprisingly warm body of her roommate.

 

The blonde shakes her head to herself and looks to her right to observe said person's face, but however, blinks confused at the sight of said person watching her in silence.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Laura asks groggily, she pauses to rub her eyes and then looks back again at Carmilla, who looks rested and beautiful.

 

_ Her features don't look as sharp in the morning, when the glow of the sun is hitting her from somewhere, maybe the window. _

_ She looks almost soft in this light _ , Laura realizes in that moment,  _ not like the girl she knows, who is all sharp edges, cutting words and bad attitude. _

However, reality crashes down again when Carmilla clears her throat and smirks back at her. Laura blushes because she has been staring way too long.

 

“Just a while” Carmilla's voice is husky from sleep and the blonde nervously swallows.

One part of her mind is telling her to run away while she can and to never sleep with her incredible seductive roommate again and the other part to stay right there where she is. For whatever reason, her brain doesn't do any logical connection and she just stares blank-y at Carmilla.

“W-why?” her mouth talks faster than her mind can process and Laura winces internally at her own slip.

 

The dark haired girl smiles secretly at her.

“You are cute when you're sleeping” 

 

Carmilla moves closer and Laura can't help but let out a soft gasp.

The smirk gets bigger in Carmilla's face and the blonde is too caught up on the moment to realize that they are inching closer.

 

“Too cute for your own good” The dark haired girl adds in a whisper, just an inch apart from Laura's lips.

 

And Laura kisses her before her mind can think better of it.

It's not urgent like the kisses they shared before, instead it's slow and appreciative.

Just as soft as the light coming through the window.

 

“ _ Cupcake _ ” 

 

She moves her hands to Carmilla's face and tries to bring their face as close as possible when suddenly there's a hand pinching her arm and she opens her eyes to see Carmilla with a frown.

 

_ What the f-? _

 

“Were you dreaming of me, cupcake?”

 

Carmilla sits up in the bed after asking that and Laura averts her eyes to the ceiling -not sure why though,  _ she has seen every part of her roommate's body _ \- while she processes the fact that she was pretty much dreaming about kissing Carmilla a few seconds ago. 

 

And Laura wonders why the thought of it makes her blush more than the fact that they have spend the best of two nights participating in..rather, compromising activities?

She shakes her head and leaves those thoughts for another moment, perhaps when Carmilla isn't around to mess with her and she can think straight.

When Laura looks back at Carmilla, she not only realizes that Carmilla has been wearing underwear the whole time but her jerk roommate has been also watching her reactions.

 

If the mocking grin is anything to go by.

 

“ _ So _ , what happened was  _ fun _ ” Carmilla says after a few awkward seconds of complete silence. She stands up from the bed and puts on a black t-shirt and some pants that are laying in the ground. She turns around and looks at Laura before speaking again “ _ However _ , I have some other things to do” and then she moves to the bathroom.

  
  


Laura just frowns, looking at the closed door with mixed feelings.

 

What is with Carmilla leaving her not only once but twice after sleeping with her?

She looks at the rustled sheets, the empty space in bed and sighs.

 

Not that she expected to have a heart to heart about life or something like that but it would be nice to actually talk with her roommate, after all they have been sharing a living space for a month and a little more and Laura doesn't actually know her.

 

She is not even sure what is Carmilla studying, she assumes that is something like philosophy, if the endless books around the room are anything to go by.

And Laura shakes her head at herself.

 

It’s foolish to want to try and force out a friendship out of Carmilla when all she seems to want from Laura is…  _ well,  _ sex.

 

While she debates with herself, the door to the bathroom opens and Carmilla comes out looking flawless again, her makeup fresh and her hair falling just right.

The blonde tries to not stare as the girl in question puts on her combat boots and bends to tie the laces.

 

“Later” is the only thing that Carmilla says before walking out of the room and leaving a very conflicted, and very naked, Laura.

 

“See ya” the blonde replies to the empty room, suddenly feeling more naked and cold than before.

Laura leaves the bed a few seconds after that.

It is, after all, still weird to be in Carmilla's bed.

The naked part makes it just weirder.

  
  
  
  


She is singing softly in the shower, a few minutes after that, when suddenly the floor is flooded, thanks to the giant ball of dark hair in the drain. Cursing loudly, she goes for something to clean the mess.

Carmilla can't leave her alone it seems.

After cleaning the mess and showering again, she dresses quickly in some jeans and a grey button up.

Breakfast sounds like a delightful idea.

  
  
  
  


“-and the cookies” the barista gives Laura the bag with a smile.

 

“Thank you” she replies with a polite smile.

 

Laura walks out the coffee shop in direction to her room but stops when she sees no other person than the roommate in all her broody glory.

She is walking stiffly but not alone, Laura notes not really surprised.

 

_ Another blonde. _

_ How original. _

 

Laura just ignores the part of her mind telling her to turn away and hide in a bush or to walk in the opposite direction or to just do anything but walk in that direction. With resolve, she starts walking in the direction of them with no plan or contempt of what is she going to say.

_ "Hey you didn't come back to bed _ _ ” _ flashes quickly in her mind but she would never say something like that.

Even when some little petty part of herself feels conflicted about Carmilla and her lack of communication, she isn't jealous, she is just annoyed at Carmilla for leaving her alone again.

 

“Hey” Laura says with a fake bright smile, biting her lip instantly after speaking to contain any unsolicited words.

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow instantly because apparently she sees right through her fake cheerfulness.

“Hey there” Carmilla says with a smirk.

Her eyes zeroing in Laura's honey colored ones.

 

Laura hates that smirk so much, it's both infuriating and mocking, it seems like Carmilla knows how to annoy her with just an action as simple. Just the muscles of her face moving in a certain way and Laura wants to- 

 

“ _ Uhm _ Carmilla- are we going to-?”

 

The voice of the present third party shakes Laura just in time to realize that “punching” is not top one of her list now.

She turns back to Carmilla, who still seems her cool self.

 

“I changed my mind” she says, not even looking away from Laura, not even glancing at her company.

 

Laura looks at the blonde.

The girl looks confused and maybe, offended.

 

“But- you just said that-” the girl starts talking again but Carmilla cuts her off swiftly.

 

“Well I changed my mind, Kendra” she glances shortly to the other blonde and then turns to Laura again. 

 

Laura shakes her head at the situation and decides to go, this doesn't concern her, nope, not at all.

She continues the walk back home noticing after a couple of seconds that she has company.

 

“Her name isn't even Kendra, right?” Laura comments after a few steps when she realizes that her roommate isn't going away.

At her side, Carmilla smirks back at her with that arrogant way that makes Laura want to really punch her. “Maybe”

 

Laura huffs “Of course, you are enough of a b-bad person to call someone the wrong name on purpose just to make some kind of point” the blonde murmurs walking faster.

 

“You  _ really _ don't understand, do you?” Carmilla comments with a laugh, matching Laura's pace easily.

 

“I really dont” Laura replies with a shake of her head.

 

She stops suddenly outside their building to share a piece of her mind to Carmilla but their bodies bump into each other making her spill the cup of cocoa all over herself.

Laura curses loudly, instantly dropping the bag of cookies to the ground and the now emptied cup.

 

“ _ Shit _ , you right?” Carmilla asks concerned, dropping the facade and quickly taking hold of her right elbow and leading her to the door “Come on, let's go upstairs to clean you up” 

 

“Why-why I would follow  _ you _ ?” Asks Laura, wincing in pain while avoiding any movement that could cause more pain, she grits out “You caused this, Carmilla!”

 

Carmilla frowns and crosses her arms, unceremoniously dropping her elbow “Wow, first thing first, you stopped suddenly, I walked into you, don't drop this on me, secondly” She breathes out and shakes her head “don't be stupid and let me help you, Laura”

 

Laura arches an eyebrow at the use of her name.

“You know about burns?” she asks, instead. “How-?”

 

Carmilla interrupts her with a raised hand and a serious expression.

“If you are going to bore me with questions, better go to the campus clinic, maybe you are lucky enough to come back with all of your fingers” 

 

Laura sighs. 

 

Everyone knows better than to visit the campus clinic.

Strange things happen in that place, she is almost sure one of her neighbors went for a cold and came back with another ear.

 

“Lead the way” Laura says unenthusiastic.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay,  _ strip _ ”

 

Laura is standing right in the middle of the room and all she can do is blush at the order.

 

“Really?” Carmilla asks with raised brows, evidently amused “we passed all of last night fucking and you are suddenly ashamed of taking off your shirt in front of me? Are you even real, cupcake?”

 

“It-it was a different context!” Laura argues, hiding her cheeks behind her hands and trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

 

_ Must be the burns _ , she tries to convince herself.

 

“I just want to check your skin, you idiot” Carmilla assures, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead with two fingers. She opens her eyes and speaks again “Look, my one intention right now is verifying that you are alright and nothing more, okay?”

 

Carmilla seems serious and for a strange reason, Laura believes in her.

 

_ Also isn't like Carmilla will take advantage of her or something, she may be an asshole but she cares about consent. _

 

Laura accepts, moving her head slowly while her cheeks are still aflame.

She shyly strips from her shirt and looks instantly at Carmilla who is gazing at her body with examinatory eyes, not seductress eyes.

 

Carmilla brings the computer chair over and sits just in front of Laura, who stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 

Laura dares to look down at her body and sighs in relief when all she sees is reddish skin.

 

“You will survive” Carmilla looks up at her with a soft smile and then stands up. She then walks to the refrigerator, extracts a cold compress and starts to take out gauze from her backpack.

 

“Thanks?” Laura frowns with a confused smile “Wait- how did you- why are you carrying- is that - are you a med student?” Laura finally decides, eyeing Carmilla with curiosity.

 

The dark haired girl shakes her head, not turning around, while seeming to be preparing something in the kitchen. “I said no questions” she remarks.

 

Laura stutters a little as Carmilla walks back and sits again in front of her body but can't help but rant nervously “I thought you studied philosophy or like- Art? Literature? Definitely something pretentious” the blonde gasps when Carmilla puts a cold gaze on her stomach but continues nonetheless “I _ mean _ \- all you do here, apart from sleeping and annoying me, is read those old books and-” she looks down at Carmilla and the girl seems immersed on her task and it shocks her that this same girl knows about burns and bandages “- never like biology books or something...” she trails off lamely.

 

Carmilla hums, still not meeting her eye.

 

“So, medicine?” Laura asks conversationally, trying to make Carmilla share anything about her.

 

But she doesn't reply.

 

“You could make a pretty hot doctor” she comments as bait.

 

A beat passes.

 

“I could make a hot anything, cupcake” Carmilla finally looks up, raising her right eyebrow and then smirking, evidently biting into her bait.

 

Laura smiles triumphantly and raises an accusing finger “Aha! So you are a med student!”

 

Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head at her.

“You are ridiculous”

 

“And you study medicine” the blonde replies with a grin.

 

“I never said that” the dark haired girl shrugs casually, still holding the iced bandage to Laura's stomach “You are assuming that because I know about burns and bandages I'm a med student” she looks entertained by her and Laura feels more giddy about Carmilla actually talking to her that by the physical closeness that seems to increase every second “But the truth is, anyone can learn something as basic as this, I mean- aren't you like the daughter of a really protective father? You definitely should know about this”

 

“W-well” Laura stammers nervously “He bought me books for that sort of thing, those that may be in a box under the bed and never been read before?” 

 

Lying is easier than saying that she forgot that she knew about burns and that after Carmilla offered, any other option flew out the window, Laura reasons.

 

“That seems practical” Carmilla admonishes with a glint in her eyes.

 

“That's just who I am, Laura Hollis, the most practical student of journalism in Silas” 

Laura nods dorkily.

 

Carmilla laughs quietly and then moves the cold gauze away, inspecting the skin and then starting to bandage instantly when she seems satisfied.

 

“Tell me Carmilla, are you going to confess to me what are you studying?” Laura asks, eyeing the work being done with interest and appreciation.

 

The dark haired girl cuts a piece of medical tape, puts it over the bandage and the skin and then suddenly stands up, making Laura close her mouth and swallow at the proximity.

 

Both stand close for a few seconds without doing nothing, even when one side of Laura's mind is telling her to do everything.

 

“No” Carmilla replies, moving away to her bed. 

 

“W-why not?” Laura asks shakily, still affected by the recent closeness.

She looks down at her bandage and how neatly the whole thing was done is rather impressive.

 

Laura suddenly remembers her own state of undress and scraps to find a shirt to cover her body. An amused chuckle comes from the mouth of her roommate the second she almost trips to find one.

 

She turns around now fully dressed just as Carmilla turns around from the kitchen with a cup of hot cocoa on her hands.

 

“When did you- is that for me?” 

 

Carmilla bits her lip and nods, while she offers the cup to the blonde, who takes it with a shy smile.

 

When their fingers touch Laura feels a magnetic pull but she chooses to pull the cup closer to her, slowly this time, as to not spill herself again. Carmilla seems to notice this and she clears her throat, while moving her hand back to her pocket.

 

“Philosophy” she replies instead with a raised brow “Definitely not a medicine gal”

 

“I knew it” Laura murmurs against the rim of the cup with a beaming smile, being careful to not spill it over herself but still celebrating to herself that she got what she wanted from Carmilla. A little of information about herself.

 

“Yeah yeah, brag all you want, cupcake” Carmilla replies, moving back to her bed.

 

Laura lowers the cup slowly and swallows, while she watches Carmilla settling down in bed “Thanks for helping me”

 

Carmilla just looks at her.

She realizes that the dark haired girl is impossible to read.

 

Laura continues more than a little peeved by the weird silence but tries to disguise it with a smile “That was sweet and thoughtful and- yeah, thanks for the bandage and the cocoa, even if it's mine, I guess” 

 

Carmilla stares back at her for a while before replying.

 

“You are welcome” and just like that, she immerses again in the book in her hand, not giving any sign of wanting to continue the moment they had a few minutes ago.

 

Laura awkwardly hovers, for another second, before moving to her own bed and trying to not dissect what just happened.

_ All of what happened.  _

From waking up from that entirely too realistic dream to the entire cocoa peace offering that transpired seconds ago.

 

If she thought that knowing something about Carmilla would help her understand her roommate, Laura is being more naive and delusional than she thought she was because everything seems much more blurry than before.

 

She groans loudly.

 

"A penny for your thoughts?" comes from the other side of the room.

 

_ A whole million for yours. _

 

"Not really"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... is Carmilla really studying philosophy? and if not is she studying medicine? What Laura doesn't understand? Why is cocoa so hot? Guess, we all have to wait for answers.  
>  See you next time!


	5. It started with a low light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some changes happen in broad light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, readers, its me, ya girl- remember the last time I uploaded a new chapter to this fic? yeah, me neither, so well, hopefully this is enough of an apologize from me:) 
> 
> \- because oh, yeah, this has smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: English owns me but I own the gayness.

* * *

 

Laura wakes up the next day just in time to receive an email indicating that the professor can't attend her only class of the day since his car was apparently taken by the mystery creature of the lake and she quickly decides then to go for a run and forego yoga for today, after all it's been a while she had time for one.

While she dresses in the bathroom, Laura inspects the area of her abdomen affected by the burn and carefully detaching the bandage Carmilla put on her body, she realizes that there isn't longer red skin on her body, just a little pink part and grins.

_ Carmilla must be an asshole roommate but she for sure knows what to do with her hands. _

Laura laughs to herself about the double meaning of her own thoughts and then brushes her teeth, ties up her hair and goes for that run before Carmilla wakes up and distracts her with those dark and tainting eyes of hers.

Because its more usual than anyone would think.

 

* * *

Its after she steps up out of the shower, droplets of water rolling down her skin, the muscles of her back more relaxed and her face in complete peace, is in that very moment that Laura realizes that there is music coming from the room.

Slow, wordless, probably instrumental music coming from Carmilla's speakers.

Carmilla must be awake now.

Laura gulps with darting eyes and quickly glances to the little towel over the sink, the one she brought with her and there aren't any other options.

_ It's not like she can't resist Carmilla right? She should have some self-restraint. _

Wrapping the towel around herself and turning the knob of the door is easy, the first steps are too but is when her eyes find dark ones fulled of something that makes her feel aflame that Laura finds the real difficulty.

“Hi” She greets a little breathless, holding the towel close to her chest and falling to notice how much is riding up her legs.

“Hi, indeed” Carmilla replies with a smirk that feels like fire to Laura, slow burning fire. “Did you went for a morning run, cupcake? You sound a little breathless over there”

Quickly walking the steps left to her side of the closet and ignoring the sensual sound coming from the speakers, she starts to rummage for something to cover up, anything at this point. And as she comes across a couple of Carmilla's clothes, Laura shakes her head trying to shake the desire out of her but it's overwhelming.

_ Carmilla must be doing this on purpose. _

And Laura turns around again, just to find herself face to face with her roommate.

“You didn't answer my question” Carmilla rasps, cornering her with her eyes and her very presence and hundred of tons of sexual tension.

“Y-yes? I-I, yeah, I did went for a run”  Laura answers shakily, trying to ignore the slowly burning feeling of wanting to close the distance of their bodies. “Y-you should come with me sometime” she babbles to fill the air with something more than her sharp breaths.

Carmilla shakes her head with a laugh, making her bangs move from her eyes.

“Thanks but no” she replies with her low voice, looking down at her intensely, still maintaining a distance that screams for Laura to be closed, she comments “I would rather come with you in another way” 

Swallowing the bubbling desire from her insides, Laura manages to go pass Carmilla and move to her bed “Of course, you would say that” she manages, calming herself down and trying to look like she's searching for something.

“Excuse me?” Carmilla exclaims, turning around to look at her, her voice going a tone higher “Are you saying that i'm predecible?” 

“Yeah, I guess I am” Laura replies with chuckle, losing the fear of losing the fight since Carmilla sounds more in the edge than her. Feeling bold, she turns around and continues “Carmilla Karnstein, smooth music, smooth words, smooth movements- thats you- thats what you basically are” she laughs and points to her roommate with a lazy hand and a chuckle “You are predecible”

Carmilla just stares back intensely“You think you have me all figured out, huh?” she laughs sarcastically and steps closer to her “Laura Hollis, of all people, thinks that she knows me well enough to have a perfect image of myself?” 

“That's exactly what i'm saying” Laura replies with a smug smile, also stepping closer, knowing damn well how much of a big lie that statement is but enjoying way too much the controlled fire that is Carmilla, in this very moment, to say otherwise. 

Her own fire reaches her neck and cheeks as Laura feels herself blushing out of the pure intensity of this encounter.

She is nearing her breaking point but she wants to see Carmilla lose it, for once.

“You couldn't be more wrong even if you tried,  _ cupcake”  _

They find each other in the middle of the room but while they are looking at each other right in the eye, something shifts violently and Carmilla's eyes suddenly seem open and more vulnerable than normal

A chuckle comes pouring out her mouth before she utters “Not even I know myself when i'm this close to you, you know?” the girl with the dark hair whispers, taking the face in front of her softly but firmly in her hands “there's just something about you,  _ Laura _ …” she licks her lips and almost sighs the next words “it ignites me”

Her name coming out that mouth with such reverence seem to make Laura reaction and close the distance of their mouths at the same time that Carmilla does. 

And she instantly moves to cradle Carmilla's neck like is the only anchor that could help her not sink right there in the middle of the room. 

Both pair of hands make quick work of removing clothes and caressing skin, while their lips lock again and again, and like its a tradition to uphold, both sink into Carmilla's unmade bed, not looking at the hour or schedule, just swallowing each other breathes and sighs, one intense kiss at the time and one too many caresses at the time.

 

* * *

_ So, that really happened again, huh? _

Laura decides to tune back into reality after her own mental comment.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Laura asks and looks back at Carmilla, who is holding the sheet to her chest and grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

The blonde moves to sit and fumbles with the blanket a little before finding the right position and Laura looks up when she hears a snicker coming from Carmilla. “ _ What? _ ” she asks pointedly.

“Nothing, you are just way too cute for your own good” Carmilla shrugs, Laura opens her mouth to reply but she shuts it when the other girl talks again “And nothing at all, luckily my schedule is empty for you, sweetheart” and she winks suggestively.

Laura blush deepens.

“I-I wasn't asking because I-I wanted to-  _ you know,  _ again” she stammers nervously, looking anywhere but at the direction of the person beside her in bed “I was asking because it's really awkward to be in bed with you-”

“Without kissing me? Feeling me up? Fucking me?” Carmilla interrupts with a myriad of things that Laura has indeed done but she chokes on air anyway.

“Why you have to be so  _ crude _ ?” 

Carmilla looks entertained by her reaction.

“Someone has to say what it's happening in here and I'm sure that you would dance around it for a while without actually saying it, so” The dark haired girl shrugs “We fucked again, big deal”

In her mind, Laura repeats the phrase a few times and it clicks.

_ It's not really a big deal. _

Laura nods suddenly convinced “You are right” she beames and continues “who cares if I sleep with you all the times I want?” At her side, Carmilla laughs and Laura smiles unabashedly. “Like four- or even five times?!- Not that I am suggesting or assuming that we will do this again-” she mumbles instantly and shocks her head quickly “Which we probably will, because we don't seem to resist each other but the thing is-if someone cares, who cares, you know?”

The blonde looks at the girl beside her and she receives the delightful view of a smiling Carmilla. A genuine smile.

A really beautiful sight to save in her mind somewhere.

“I could do way worse, I guess” Laura admits out loud and realizes her mistake way too late. Her and her stupid habit of voicing her thoughts.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at her but doesn't comment on it. 

She however stirs and Laura can't help it this time but gaze like a fool.

_ Her roommate sure has a beautiful body. _

“And you?” asks Carmilla, after putting on a show of stirring for the sake of stirring.

“ _ I _ -what?” Laura snaps from her trance to look at the face of one smug Carmilla and blushes again.

Carmilla moves closer and leans her head on her hand before asking huskily “Have plans for today?” 

Laura shakes her head instantly and that smile in front of her seems to increase in size and seduction by second “Got my only class suspended”

“Lucky me” Carmilla comments with a feral grin.

And Laura realizes she isn't getting out of this one alive.

_ Okay, that's way dramatic _ .

“Anyway, do you wanna make those lips useful again?” Carmilla asks, making her mind stop working with that sentence.

Nodding like a dumb kid, it's the only thing Laura can do this time around and a very amused Carmilla just grins at her before closing the gap, instantly making her mouth shut up and prevent them from any oncoming stupid question.

And Laura notices how Carmilla's lips taste different this time, more sweet than last time and definitely sweeter than the first time. She grabs Carmilla by her face and opens her mouth to grant access when she feels the tip of a tongue in her lips.

Carmilla moans quietly and the blonde thinks  _ it's very nice to make her do that _ .

The kissing it's not rushed but it's not quite soft either.

It's in a nice in between that both seem to appreciate. 

Her hip is suddenly being caressed and Laura can't help but gasp and break the connection of their lips

“What?” Carmilla asks with a worried voice. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you earlier?” 

The blonde erupts in giggles and shakes her head.

_ Carmilla is such a softie. _

“No,  _ Carm _ , your hands are just cold” she says smiling if not a little dorkly.

A sigh leaves Carmilla's lips.

“They are always cold though” Carmilla rolls her eyes and licks her lips “My lips are kind of cold too, would you mind?” 

“Nope at all” Laura replies with grin, taking her sweet time closing the gap in between their lips, sighing contentedly when she finally does. 

This is really not so bad.

The cold hand doesn't catch her out of guard again when Carmilla moves it to her hip, this time Laura just sighs and connects their lips again when it comes to contact with her own heated skin. 

Meanwhile, Carmilla's right hand strokes her hip softly, her other hand goes to Lauras neck, to touch there, to trace an invisible path and Laura bites her lower lip with closed eyes when the other hand moves toward her center.

Carmilla whispers something against her neck and the blonde nods in a daze at the touch of those lips against her skin “Yes” she sighs before the fingers can touch her “of course”

The mouth that is biting around her jaw smirks knowingly.

“Don't be- arrogant” Laura pants, while Carmilla starts to circle her clit almost lazily.

“So wet” Carmilla snickers and moves her lips up seemingly towards Laura's awaiting ones but evades them entirely. She instead looks at her eyes and hums, while picking up speed and watching Laura having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“Don't be such an-” Laura stops to groan and continues “- _ asshole _ ” taking a hold of Carmilla's head by her hair.

In a fast move, Carmilla leans to kiss her lips, while moving her fingers slowly towards the entrance.

“What about no?” she says and marks the word “no” by thrusting with her fingers roughly into Laura.

“ _ Fuck _ ” the blonde can't help but let out. 

Carmilla smiles against her lips and leans away from her.

After a minute of not feeling Carmilla's mouth on her, Laura opens her eyes to see the dark haired girl watching her.

“What?” Laura asks, having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open when Carmilla keeps ramming into her with that intensity, while rubbing her clit like that.

Her roommate shocks her head with a devilish smile.

“You look delicious like this” she rasps.

She moves her hand to touch Laura's breast and flick one of her nipples, while her mouth goes to the other. That tongue that seems to light every part of the body that's touching and the sensations are both a delightful thing to feel and too much for Laura.

A cold hand scratches against her abs and Laura gasps breathless.

Carmilla doesn't seem to relent in licking and biting her nipple or ramming into her hard and Laura moves her hands to bring Carmilla to her lips when she feels like the sensations are way too much.

The lips come willingly to kiss her and she instantly pushes her tongue in.

She lasts a little more before coming very loudly but thankfully all sound is muted by the lovely mouth of her asshole roommate shutting her up.

The high lasts a while before her senses come back and Laura opens her eyes to see that annoying smirk staring back at her.

“Ugh” she laments instantly, watching the doucheface that Carmilla is making at her “Why you have to look that smug after every orgasm you give me?”

“Because reducing you to a panting mess is a sacred pleasure of mine” Carmilla replies seductively, then she lifts her wet fingers to lick leisurely, licking one by one not breaking eye contact with Laura.

Laura swallows before deciding to turn this around.

She takes a hold of Carmilla's hips, turns them around and lays herself on top, straddling Carmilla's hips in a quick move.

Smiling victoriously at the girl under her, Laura takes a hold of her wrists and moves them to the pillow at the sides of the head of one surprised but still smirking Carmilla.

“Nice moves, Lara Croft” she compliments and quirks an eyebrow to Laura “What now?”

The blonde frowns unsurprised “Can't you shut up for a second?”

“No” Carmilla replies, shrugging casually as if she is not being held down with both of her hands over her head.

Right there, Laura decides to make her shut up by grinding down in her.

Carmilla gasps with surprise written on her face.

“No words?” Laura asks with a mocking smile.

Carmilla tries to reply but Laura grinds even harder, making the girl bit her lip as if to not let out a sound.

“That's better” the blonde comments not relenting in her thrusts and instead moving her mouth to bite the pale neck in front of her.

Carmilla groans as she does and Laura grins as she observes the colour appearing in the neck of Carmilla after she leaves a particularly big hickey.

“That's childish” Carmilla manages in between ragged breaths. 

“That's payback,  _ babe _ ” Laura replies, watching the rising of Carmilla's chest, she takes hold of both wrists with one hand and moves the other to pinch a nipple.

The gasps come frequently after that and Laura can't help but laugh sexily at the mess that is Carmilla under her.

It's exciting to have her like this.

Her hand moves slowly from Carmilla's chest to in between her legs and Carmilla curses out loud when two fingers enter her, while the blonde watches as Carmilla moves to meet her thrust with her hips, she realizes how turned on she is again.

With the thrusts of her hips pushing the fingers roughly into her opening, Laura manages to make Carmilla come hard quickly and meanwhile Carmilla is coming apart at her hands, Laura feels herself coming closer and she lets free of the wrists to bring her other hand for herself and rub her clit.

She comes with a ragged “fuck” and doesn't stop her thrusts until Carmilla grits forcefully “Please stop, creampuff” 

Breathing raggedly, Laura lays down next to an also exhausted and panting Carmilla, who extends a hand to lay over her back.

“That was good” the dark haired girl comments once both of them are more quiet.

“Yeah” Laura replies not moving her head or any part of her body “That's what you get if you shut up more frequently”

Carmilla chuckles.

“This whole thing started because I couldn't keep my mouth shut” she points out in between breaths. Her hand moves to graze the face of a still panting Laura and she grins “And you made me shut up” she moves the hair away from the blonde's face and speaks again “then you wanted to thank me because I promised to shut up” she finally can see the bright hazel eyes and smiles “and this, I suppose, was just a big shut up, like a general shut up for me, right?”

“Precisely” Laura nods, looking back at her with smiling eyes “My goal in life is shutting you up”

“Nice” Carmilla nods back at her and she looks content “another round?” 

Laura makes a show of thinking about it but a yawn betrays her.

“Someone's tired” Carmilla says instantly, bumping her nose and making her scrunch it up.

“And you aren't?” Laura asks playfully, feeling her eyes closing.

“Nope” Carmilla replies with a half-smile, moving the blanket to lay it over the both of them anyway "But it wouldn't hurt you if you napped, after all you've had a very active morning, cupcake" 

Laura covers a yawn with her hand and nods "I maybe be too tired because you are making sense" 

Carmilla offers her open arms to her and Laura moves til her chin is resting in Carmilla's shoulder and she's hugging the warm body in front of her.

Its entirely too comfortable.

"Thanks, Carmilla" she mumbles, feeling her eyes already closing.

The arms embracing her are tight against her body and the warm emanating from the body beside her own lulls her to sleep before she can even hear a reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- was it terrible? was it good? was it wrong?   
> tell me your thoughts!
> 
> kudos and comments always welcome  
> see you next chap!


End file.
